


The Bare Essentials

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Caught, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has No Genitalia, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Connor, Hannor, Interchangeable Genitalia, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor can't find his penis attachment, and it's causing him great distress. He's turned the house upside-down, but is still at a loss.It has to be in the bedroom. Unfortunately Hank's in there, taking care of some... personal business.





	The Bare Essentials

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: this story talks about gender dysphoria. I needed to get it out of my system today. This might be triggering to some folks, so take this as a warning.
> 
> Also: Connor is referred to with he/him pronouns regardless of presentation/attachments. That doesn't make him less valid. That doesn't make me against neutral pronouns, either. You do you!
> 
> Additionally: I'm transmasc non-binary and while my gender dysphoria fluctuates, my identity doesn't. If I got something wrong depicting genderfluidity, please let me know so I can fix it.

Connor was more than a little frustrated. He'd been looking for his penis attachment for two-point-four-three hours. He was aware that Hank had cleaned the house (his turn, he'd insisted), but he didn't want to ask his friend if he'd seen his components. Hank had been increasingly touchy and aggravated around the subject recently, snapping the last time he'd found Connor's penis lying around in the open. Connor assumed it made Hank uncomfortable. Humans often seemed reluctant to discuss matters regarding their genitalia, and Hank seemed extra awkward in this area.

Connor kept searching. He had half the closet on the floor by the time Hank returned from the grocery store, but there was no sign of the CyberLife-branded case that contained his spare components anywhere.

"What the hell happened here?" Hank asked. "Why is my entire wardrobe laid out on the bed?"

"I am cleaning," Connor lied. "The dust in this closet is not good for your health, and you are hoarding shirts that no longer fit you."

"I'm not hoardin' anything," Hank snapped, "but go ahead, do what you gotta do. I'll be in the living room."

***

Hank retired to bed around nine. It was early for the detective to close his bedroom door, but Connor paid him no mind. Work had been stressful lately, and Connor was under additional strain from within. Sometimes he needed a change from the vagina he came installed with, and he owned a penis attachment as well as a smooth plate that gave him no genitals at all. He'd never truly understood why on some days some aspects of his body felt right and other days he felt an incongruence between body and mind, but he was learning to accept it and move with the shifting sands of his identity.

Right now he wanted his dick, and he was increasingly annoyed that he couldn't locate it. If Hank had hidden it, they were going to have a stern conversation. The unpleasant feeling that had been building during the course of the last week had reached a head, and he needed relief. Needed to feel right in his own shell in a way that simply modifying his skin file to remove the makeup and nail polish he'd been wearing wasn't enough. Changing his hair back to its default style and length had helped him feel better socially, but the body dysphoria remained. He felt like he had a line of errant code causing a glitch somewhere, the consistent sensation that something was wrong prodding at him like a low-level warning.

He heard a moan from the bedroom, and padded to the door. Maybe Hank was snoring. He did that to a level that concerned Connor, but no amount of nagging would get him to a doctor, and Connor had given up trying. He pressed his ear to the door, rerouting capacity to his hearing subroutines.

Connor heard a low moan, and it was definitely a pleasured sound, released into the world in that delicious, gravelly voice Connor had come to love. Was Hank touching himself? Connor imagined the detective sprawled out on the bed, dick clasped in one of his huge hands, basking in the exquisite delight of being touched. He'd throw his head back, eyes closed, thinking of something exotic and extraordinary as he stroked.

Connor was wet, but that only made his dissonance grow. He needed his dick, so that he might touch himself in private later, imagining how Hank did it. Construction scenarios of himself buried deep inside his partner, even if that was a fantasy he could never fulfill.

His penis had to be in the bedroom somewhere. It wasn't in the bathroom, the living room, or the kitchen—Connor had checked. He considered taking off his attachment entirely, but the warnings his body gave out when he was missing a part were frustrating in their own way. No, he wanted his dick. It was in that bedroom somewhere, and he needed to find it _now_.

He opened the door before he even realized that he should wait for Hank to be asleep, his dysphoria overwhelming his common sense. He paused as he strode in, realizing what he'd done as he stared at the scene on the bed.

He realized in an instant why he'd been unable to locate his dick.

"Hank?" Connor's eyes widened as he processed what he was seeing. Hank squatted on the mattress, his legs apart, his massive cock in hand, his ass stuffed full with a dildo. Not just any dildo, but Connor's dick attachment, wires hanging off the plate that clipped into Connor's crotch. Hank was using the plate as a base, riding it as he gasped and stroked himself.

He paused, burying the dick deep inside him as he opened his eyes at the sound of Connor's voice. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, the initial shock of fear giving way to anger as he realized Connor had walked in on him and seen everything.

"Connor, what the fuck are you—" Hank rested back on the pillows, pulling a blanket over him and trying to hide the dick still in his ass, but Connor could tell from the look on his face he knew it was too late.

"That's my penis attachment." A simple statement of fact. "It's in your anal cavity, Lieutenant."

"I know it's in my anal—Jesus Christ." Hank covered his reddening cheeks in his hands. "Connor, I'm sorry. Fuck, this was a terrible idea. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I—"

"Would you like me to attach it and finish the job?" Connor unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down, beginning to remove his vaginal component plate. He felt a moment's relief as he unplugged the cables at their connectors and set it aside. He snatched the blanket off the bed, exposing Hank's gorgeous body, but it was his eyes Connor was more interested in at the present moment. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

"Connor, you don't know what you're sayin', I couldn't ask you to— Fuck, Con, are you saying you want me?" Connor watched Hank's face cycle through several expressions as his human brain struggled to keep up with the situation.

"I've wanted you for months, Hank. I thought you weren't interested, so I aborted my attempts at seduction." Connor climbed onto the bed and lifted the base off the mattress, sliding the penis deeper into Hank's hole. Hank groaned, and Connor's fingers trembled as he slotted the molex fittings together, pleasure flowing into his circuits as the sensation of being balls deep inside Hank combined with the sense of peace that came with having the right genitalia overwhelmed him. It was so much that he had to close his eyes for a moment and deal with the influx of input before he could open them again and regard Hank's handsome face now looking up at him with awe.

"Fuck me, Connor. Please." Hank's voice was breathy and hoarse, and Connor realized he'd been close to orgasm before Connor's untimely interruption. Connor captured his lips in a kiss as he started to thrust, the sense of rightness about more than just body parts. He'd wanted Hank from the moment he'd met him, but his clumsy attempts at letting Hank know that had been met with confusion and indifference to the point Connor believed Hank was trying to spare his feelings by saying nothing.

"How many times have you done this, Hank? How often have you penetrated yourself with my penis, wishing it was me?"

Hank gasped. "It was—the first time. I shouldn't have—ohhhh."

"Have you been penetrating my vaginal attachment too?" Connor asked.

"No, I wouldn't, I—It's wrong, I know. I violated your body." Hank stiffened beneath Connor, and Connor realized he'd struck a nerve.

Connor paused, planting kisses on Hank's face and neck. "No, Hank, it's okay," he soothed. He brushed Hank's hair aside to whisper into his ear: "I'm incredibly aroused by the concept of you getting off on my genital attachments."

"R-really?" Hank's cock twitched, and Connor reached between them, restarting his thrusts as he stroked Hank's dick in perfect time. Hank was putty in his hands, his cock weeping precome as Connor hit his prostate again and again, causing Hank to cry out and throw his head back against the soft pillows. "Connor, I can't hold it, I gotta—"

"Come for me, Hank," Connor urged, milking Hank's rock hard cock until he came with a shout, semen spurting all over his stomach. The sight of Hank completely undone drove him over the edge and he gripped Hank's hips, driving into him as he pumped his seed deep into Hank's asshole with a cry that sounded alien to his own ears.

"Jesus," Hank whispered. "I should fuckin' yell at you for walking in on me like that, but I can't argue with how it turned out." He pulled Connor into his arms as he recovered his breath. "Tell me I'm not havin' a wet dream."

"You're not experiencing nocturnal emissions, Lieutenant. I am really here." Connor smiled and planted a kiss on Hank's cheek. "I do not understand why you were not receptive to my advances, if you were interested in pursuing sexual relations all along. Am I to understand that this was what humans refer to as a 'quickie', designed to let off sexual tension?"

"No, no, not at all, Connor." Sorrow flickered in Hank's eyes. "I was hopin' it was more than that. I care about you. I just—I don't always know how to express these things. Look. You're way outta my league, okay? You're gorgeous—perfect, even—and then there's me, a depressed old man with not much to offer. I thought you weren't really interested and that I was seein' what I wanted to see."

"It must be a shared delusion, then," Connor pointed out. "I care about you too, Hank." He leaned in for a kiss and a sense of warmth flooded through him. He felt so soft and comfortable, except for that little twinge of discomfort that had started to poke at his insides. Sometimes it was like that, his identity rapidly in flux from day to day, moment to moment. Other times there were months he spent in one static state, wondering if he'd ever feel the need to change again.

"You all right?" Hank asked.

"Yes. I simply feel the need to switch my genital attachment. Do you know where my blank plate is located?"

Hank reached off the bed and pulled Connor's CyberLife case up onto the mattress. Connor opened the clips that held it shut and threw back the lid, glad to see his smooth plate was resting inside. He retracted his skin and removed his penis attachment, setting it aside to wash before he stowed it away. Hank's eyes never left him.

"Does it bother you that I do this?" Connor asked.

"Not at all, Con. I'm here for more than your attachments. It's you I love. Each and every form you take is unique and perfect in its own way." Hank watched Connor change out his plate with curious eyes, then pulled the android back onto the pillows with a grin that revealed the gap between his front teeth. "Don't suppose you're down for gettin' your thighs fucked later?"

"I'd like that very much," Connor said, a warm smile crossing his face. He rested his head on Hank's chest, feeling his body hair brush against his cheek, and a sense of peace and wellbeing washed over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it, or hit me up on Twitter @landale


End file.
